


The Thief's Entanglement

by The_Irish_Kiwi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Also Nori is a shit and keeps popping up, F/M, Marriage Discord, Trigger Warnings apply for the blood and child loss, Wherein a married couple is not happy, also some slight violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Irish_Kiwi
Summary: Alodie is a woman, who lives in Laketown whilst her husband works with the Master of Laketown, ever the tradesman that he is. You might think perhaps she is an ordinary woman, but she is not. With a half-elven step sister, and her husband constantly moving their home for a new job... and a certain dwarf cropping up quite a bit.





	1. Of Dwarven Daggers

The sound of something being unsheathed, and the point of a very sharp dagger had Tanir freezing in his place, still staring at the dwarves that were sitting very close to where he now stood. His wife in front of him holding a dagger between them, staring up at him with those almost dead eyes. He nearly scoffed, she thought he would stop because she threatened him with a dagger? Very few had noticed the issue between the couple right now, and Tanir knew more would in a moment if she didn't fucking move. He noticed a couple dwarves stir and watch with very hard gazes, sensing something wrong. 

"Tanir," Alodie's voice was low, her gaze hard. "Don't." Tanir's eyes flared- he would not take being spoken to as such! His hand acted of it's own accord before he could stop it. Before he could wait until they were home, the resounding slap echoed. She dared not react, not here. The shuffling of boots was enough at the time that only those witness to the slap would have heard it.

The Master cleared his throat, "Lord Tanir, is your wife giving you trouble again?" He laughed, trying to shake off his awkwardness. "When is she not, Master?" Tanir smiled his thin lipped smile, as Alodie moved to the side, no longer hiding the dwarves from her husband's gaze. The dagger had slipped into a sheath inside Alodie's gown, as she curtsied. "My apologies." She lied, before turning on her heel at the push of Tanir, and his hissed "Home. Now." She walked head high ignoring the looks people gave her. 

Dori laid his hand upon Nori's shoulder, and the tight clench of the younger dwarf's hands released, his eyes following after the woman, her blonde hair bouncing behind her. Fuck. His eyes watched as Thorin seemed intent to ignore the scene, in the best interest of keeping on good terms with the Master. Nori's head swiveled back, but she had already left. He faced forward again ignoring the burning look that Dwalin gave him. Not here, not now. He closed his eyes ignoring the feeling in his belly, that he knew was not just the result of seeing a woman be hurt. He knew those eyes, he knew that face- knew her. Yet he couldn't say that.

The Master cleared his throat once more "What is the meaning of this?" He gestured to the dwarves, very put out. He had been having good drink.

“We caught ‘em stealing weapons, sire.”

***

8 years earlier

 

Squeals of giggles followed the young girl as she ran from her brother's tickling fingers. "Alwold!" She pleaded, giggling unwillingly as his tickling fingers found her, leaving her without breath as they succeeded in their task. She fought against the tickles, and broke herself free trying to regain her breath. The two shared many a similar features from their blonde hair, their pale blue eyes, or their face shapes, some would think the two twins and not siblings four years apart in age. 

Alwold made to tickle her again, and her giggly squeal and pull back had him laughing too. "Silly sister. That's what you get for interfering again." "She wasn't going to take you to bed anyway, brother." The two laughed ignoring the snigger of Miriril from where she sat upon a rock near them. 

"I am going to get a drink, you two want one?" Alwold shook his head, and Miriril muttered a quick 'No, thank you.' to her step sister. Skipping through the traders near the Iron Hills, Alodie made her way back to her father's wagon, her eyes following a dwarf that her father hadn't noticed yet. His hair was in a rather odd style, three points- but who was Alodie to judge? Dwarves often had eccentric styles as it was. Her eyes widened as she watched his hand slip into her father's pocket. He pulled out a coin bag, before waltzing off as if naught had happened. Narrowing her eyes, the girl moved quietly but quickly after the thief. She followed him around corners, and before she almost lost him reached out and snagged his wrist. He pulled a dagger on her, which she jumped to miss, never letting go of his wrist. 

Despite being of the race of men, at Six and ten years old, Alodie daughter of Carandoldir had not yet finished her growing and as such stood barely taller than the dwarf. His reddish hair reached her forehead, as she glared down at him, much more icy eyes glaring back at her. "That's not yours." She said lightly, as if it were not obvious. The theif gave a grin before chucking the bag of coins back at her. "Aye, true." He said before giving a wink and disappearing around the dark corner, lost from Alodie's sight. She opened the bag to check the contents remained, and groaned slightly. Of course he'd still take a couple of coins. 

She made her way back to her father, placing the coin back in his pocket, feigning a hug. The man placed his arm around his daughter, smiling down at her. "Go get your brother and sister." Step-sister, her mind almost repeated on habit, before she shook the thought from her head. Miriril was her sister, as much as Alwold was her brother, now.


	2. Enemies of the State?

“Ah. Enemies of the state, then.” Nori shook his head, falling out from the memory, before turning a glare up at the Master of Laketown. The useless- 

“This is a bunch of mercenaries if ever there was, sire.” The weasel next to the master spoke, and Nori felt himself on edge. Dwalin clearly was also so, as he growled lowly in his throat. Nori dared not look at the others for their reaction, his sticky fingers reaching back to grab hold of Ori- just to make sure he didn't get lost, he was still a soft little thing- having wield a hammer or not!

“Hold your tongue. You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal; this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror!” Dwalin near yelled, and Nori's gaze drifted to Thorin. The rightful king under the mountain. Common Criminal, that was more Nori's specialty. 

Dwalin gestured to Thorin, and the dwarf prince stepped forward, much to the surprise of the Laketown residents. “We are the dwarves of Erebor.” He spoke low and Nori felt himself subconciously step closer to Dori. 

Nori's eyes narrowed in on the man with the stupid face, the tall man with his arms over his chest, as he whispered something to the master. He was a no good sort, and sure maybe Nori only had past experiences with him to prove that and nothing more. He might be a thief but at least Nori had some honour this man didn't.

“We have come to reclaim our homeland. I remember this town and the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake! This was the center of all trade in the North.”

****

Away from the commotion in front of the Master's home, Alodie's quill scribbled onto the piece of parchment quickly, shooting out her message of dwarves in laketown to her sister. 

'Did you see this? Miri, please. I must know. I remember weeks ago you mentioned a seeing of dwarves I have to know. You know the prophecy of dwarves coming to laketown as much as I do. Will this be the end of this town? Miriril what do you need me to know?' 

She continued to scribble, before wrapping the letter around the foot of her raven, "Swift as the wind." She whispered, before cradling her still stinging cheek. She knew who she had seen, she knew why Tanir had been so angry- Nori. Tanir had seen him before, they both had for Valar's sake. Nori had stolen from Tanir before, and Tanir never forgot a face as much as Nori never did.

She could only hope that Miriril had answers for her, and quickly. She leant back letting herself remember.

***

Married life suited Alodie, and she was positively glowing as her husband and her travelled through the region of Rhovanion. Stopping at a town, Tanir was to meet with his contact, which left Alodie to be at her own devices for the day, perhaps a few hours if she were lucky. She moved through the trade stalls smiling softly as she inspected lots of different little things, making no commitments, until her eyes caught a beautiful blue set ring. She reached back to grab her money back when her hand collided with a large hand and she grabbed fast. 

"Don't you know? It is rather impolite to have your hand in a lady's pocket." She wasn't all that angry, after all nothing had been taken yet- that she was aware of at least. 

"Can't say i'm very polite to begin with, lass." The tone was joking, but she knew that voice, her head turned, and although she hadn't grown much in the three years, she was now above the dwarf's head."Ah, I was wondering when you'd try to steal from me again." 

The dwarf chuckled, pulling his hand back as Alodie released it, forgetting entirely about the ring as she turned and gave a slight curtsy. "It is an honour to see you again, Master Thief." The title itself a mockery, because only once had he managed to successfully steal from her, and both times now, he had been caught. 

"I believe the honour is all mine, my lady." He pressed a kiss to her hand and she rolled her eyes. "I must be leaving, it was good to not be stolen from again." She said, before pulling her hand away, and moving passed the dwarf, she felt his eyes on her still, and she turned flicking a coin at him. He caught it, more gracefully than she anticipated. "Keep it, you're not good at stealing it." She winked, grin upon her face before she continued on her merry way. She never once noticed the hard eyes of her new husband upon her, nor the way that they followed Nori, who glanced from the coin to Alodie with a low whistle. Tanir narrowed his eyes, letting his contact chatter his ear off, before returning his attention back to the reason he was here- business. 

***

"God damn thieves!" Tanir threw the mug against the wall, causing Alodie to jump as she was quick to move out of the way. "What happened?" She asked, frowning, hand clutching at her heart. Her taller husband turned to her, and said "i almost had him.. fucking dwarves." A face flashed in the blonde's mind, before shaking it from her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the hobbit or anything you recognise. I only own Alodie and her family


End file.
